myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Deck
Since I am constantly editing my decks, I now don't have the cards listed in the old one in my master deck, but I can show you my current master deck. I hope that you like it. Old Master Deck This deck contains Slifer the Sky Dragon. You can use it as long as you are not going to tournaments. The deck also contains cards used to power up Stardust Dragon. Monster Cards Tune Warrior x1 The Invader of Darkness x1 Dark Blade x1 Summoned Skull x1 Fire Ant Ascator x1 Slifer the Sky Dragon x1 Shadow Ghoul x1 Mystic Swordsman LV2 x1 Mystic Swordsman LV4 x1 Sonic Chick x1 Freed the Matchless General x1 X-Saber Anu Piranha x1 Kaiser Glider x1 Kuriboh x1 Kelbeck x1 Kiryu x1 Susa Soldier x1 Ryu-Kishin Clown x2 Sasuke Samurai #3 x1 Exiled Force x1 Skull-Mark Ladybug x1 Speed Warrior x1 Charcoal Inpachi x1 Golem Sentry x1 Murauding Captain x1 Gokipon x1 Rocket Warrior x1 The Calculator x1 Red-Eyes B. Dragon x1 Guardian Sphinx x1 Gemini Elf x1 Extra Deck Stardust Dragon x1 X-Saber Urbellum x1 Spells Infinite Cards x1 Pot of Greed x1 Monster Reborn x1 Double Summon x1 Horn of the Unicorn x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Synchro Blast Wave x1 Fighting Spirit x1 Ancient Telescope x1 Silver Wing x1 Change of Heart x1 Secret Passage to the Treasure x1 Advance Force x1 The Warrior Returning Alive x1 Synchronized Realm x1 Scapegoat x1 Traps At One With the Sword x1 Ultimate Offering x1 Synchro Deflector x1 Scrap-Iron Scarecrow x1 Sakuretsu Armor x1 Spellbinding Circle x1 Jar of Greed x1 Negate Attack x1 Gem Flash Energy x1 Trap Hole x1 Formation Union x1 Enchanted Javelin x1 Threatening Roar x1 New Master Deck This deck might not work against decks that make you discard cards to the graveyard, but it does have multiple strategies, for example: one stratagy is when trying to summon Ra, you want as many Life points as posible. I origonaly only had Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon as my only Photon card, but i now include more photon cards. Monster Cards These are listed by Level. LV 1 Kuriboh Meklord Emperor Wisel Effect Veiler LV 2 Fortress Warrior Mystic Swordsman LV2 LV 3 Photon lizard LV 4 Ape Fighter Destiny Hero - Defender Gearfried the Iron Knight Photon Thrasher Evocator Chevalier Magician's Valkyria x2 Mystic Swordsman LV4 Hardened Armed Dragon LV 6 Photon Leo White-Horned Dragon LV 7 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Gearfried the Swordsmaster LV 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Guardian Eatos Ultimate Tyranno Photon Caesar x2 LV 10 The Winged Dragon Of Ra (Legel version) Spells Axe of Despair Spell absorbtion Double Summon Photon Santuary Fighting Spirit Misty Body Monster Reborn Sebek's Blessing Double or Nothing Release Restraint Swords of Revealing Light Burden of the Mighty Trade in (comes in handy when you have a lv8 monster but can't summon it.) Traps Defence Draw Enchanted Javelin Jar of Greed Magic Cylinder Negate Attack Stronghold the Moving Fortress Solom wishes Sakuretsu Armor Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Nordic Relic Laevateinn Jugement of Anubis Shadow Spell Photon Current Extra Deck You know that if there are certain monster cards present within the deck (hint: tuners), there will be an extra deck. Synchros X-Saber Wayne Junk Warrior Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth X-Saber Urbellum Power Tool Dragon Turbo Warrior Stardust Dragon Junk Distroyer Colossal Fighter Nitro Warrior Red Dragon Archfiend Red Nova Dragon Number 39: Utopia Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon Extra Deck This has all the tuner monsters now, if you want to switch with any cards in your main deck to use synchros, you now know where they are. Monsters Sonic Chick Kagemusha of the Six Samurai Frequency Magician Tune Warrior Black Tyranno Quickdraw Synchron Junk Synchron Black Luster Soldier - Evoy of the Beginning Blue-eyes White Dragon Phoenix Gearfried Traps Hunting Instinct Ojama Trio Spells Silver Wing Big Bang Shot Star Light, Star Bright